From Runaway to Raikage
by NJKaG3
Summary: Lost and alone abandoned by family for reasons out of his Control Naruto will rise and prove everyone wrong. He will become the Storm God of Kumo and the Greatest Raikage of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**Chapter 1 prologue **

We start our story on the night of October 10th 5pm while a certain blonde Yondaime Hokage is rushing to be at his wife's delivery all the while sweating bullets. You see months back they discovered they were having triplets Naruto was going to be his sons name Mito for one of his daughters and Narumi for the other and he was so excited and nervous at the same time as three children is a huge deal. He's rushing to the bunker where she would deliver being that she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi she had to be contained in case the seal broke. He's sprinting along the roof tops for a while before he remembers how dumb he is and trips and smacks his head on the ground. "I'm the yellow flash for a reason why am I running when Kushinas ring has my hirashin formula on it" with that he smacks his forehead and is gone in a flash of yellow. "God damnit Minato you did this to me now get your ass in here!!" Shouted an angry Kushina at the top of her lungs. 3 hours later at 8pm we see an exhausted pair parents and Tsunade looking at 3 bundles of joy.The birth went about as well as could be expected for a Junchuuriki with triplets all 3 children were perfect Naruto looked exactly like his father blonde hair piercing blue eyes and his mother's facial shape his sisters both looked like their mother same hair and eyes with their fathers facial shape. While our new parents are cooing at their new children a man with an Orange mask bursts in the room in a strange swirl out of the air and takes baby Naruto "you will take your children and leave the Jinchuuriki to me if you do that your son will live choose now yellow flash!" With that the masked man launches the baby into the air and Minato catches his son with a flash and turns to his wife but she's gone so he flashes his kids home with Shizune to watch them and takes Tsunade to the battle.

———————————————————————

**3 hours later 11pm**

The battle is nearing its end the masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha had retreated and we stumble on upon the end of the epic fight against the 9 tailed fox we see three babies on 3 separate alters and a giant fox being held down by a huge Toad and some glowing Chains while an old man is shooting fire Jutsu at it and a woman sits atop a giant slug "Minato do it now we can't hold this much longer" shouted Kushina, Minato nods his head and flashes through hand seals **Forbidden art: Reaper death seal **when the he finished a ethereal representation of the shimigami appears behind Minato and thrusts a hand into his chest and in his mind Minato hears the reaper talking "Mortal why have you summoned me here?" "My apologies Shimigami-sama however my home was being destroyed by the Kyuubi and I couldn't let that happen so I intend to seal it in my children" "Hmm your children you say well unfortunately mortal I cannot split the chakra 3 ways you see each being has a Ying and a Yang chakra which I can indeed separate however if I were to split it three ways it would destabilize because we only have two types of the chakra does that make sense mortal?" Minato nods "So what can I do then?" "We can deal the chakra in two of you children and the soul in another by doing this the children with the chakra will have full control from day one however the child with the soul will have a mere fraction of the power and have to fight the soul for use of it" Minato nods and thinks for a second "Then seal the chakra in my daughters and the soul in my son." At this the shimigami nods and gets to work within minutes the fight is over and the reaper begins to take out Minato's soul but at the last minute we hear a scream "Shimigami-sama!!!" The death god looks over to see non other than the 3rd Hokage "Yes mortal be fast as I have business to attend to in my realm" "This man is young and has a family, I am past my prime my wife has died my children are grown take me instead and I would forever be in your debt" "Hmmm this is something that's never done mortal if he is to live I will demand another sacrifice as well as payment" At this Kakashi appears in a swirl of leaves he has been watching the entire time and can't fail his sensei as well "Then take me please i have lost my parents my teammates I can't lose sensei to take me" "It appears this Mortal(pointing at Minato) means quite a bit to many ok you have a deal I will take the young one and only him" Kakashi steps forward and the sealing is complete when his body falls to the ground.

———————————————————————

**5 years later Namikaze house **

These 5 years have been rough for little Naruto especially the last year as they started ninja training and his siblings were already so far ahead but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to control his chakra. His parents wouldn't let him move forward until he could for obvious reasons but they didn't even try and find out the issue and just left him behind completely he had gradually been pushed to the outskirts of the family seen as a failure. Little did they know he was anything but you see the Shimigami added a little extra to the seal in Naruto's stomach that night knowing that he was the child of prophecy and that he was getting the short end of the stick he added a chakra purification and absorption seal to the 8 trigrams, this add-on concerted the remaining chakra of the fox to normal human chakra and forced it into little Naruto's chakra coils making them expand at an insane rate, but there is more to it then that tailed beasts can reform if destroyed that is because they're chakra is linked to their consciousness and their consciousness actively pulls in the chakra around them and converts it to recharge at a rate of 1 full tail per year if depleted however Naruto was absorbing all of that meaning by his current age he had 5 tails worth of chakra in his coils , there however was more to it than that you see Bijuu can only live so long without the chakra recharge before their consciousness ceases to exist as the chakra is what sustains them the time they can survive is directly linked to the number of tails. Needless to say only having 4 years left before death made the Kyuubi angry really angry and just about the only thing to do inside his seal was to mess with Naruto's chakra network to make ninja training impossible and drive a wedge between him and his family for entertainment. But his family ignoring him wasn't the only problem the villagers somehow found out he housed the soul of the beast inside him and that made him more likely to be attacked and attacked he was and it only got worse when he started drifting from his family everywhere he went he was glared at and hear the whispers "Demon, Failure, Loser, Bastard child, Kyuubi brat" and it was getting worse. Today however was the worst day ever he had woken up like usual made his own breakfast as he was excluded from their training and decided to go out to the woods to do his own the second he left his door he was being berated and chased by angry villagers by 7pm that night he was in an alleyway crying contemplating ending his own life but it would only get worse coming into the alley was more and more drunken villagers from the festival "Let's hell the Yondaime and end this miserable excuse for a life!" "Yeah he's a failure and soils the name of our Hokage!" "Yeah he's the Kyuubi anyway so no one will miss him" within minutes villagers and ninja alike attacked the poor child and beat him to what they thought was his death and they took him out to the woods and dumped his body over a waterfall.

———————————————————————-

**Time skip two days later **

Walking along a river we see a tall well built shirtless shark like man with blue skin gills and spiky hair and giant sharkskin sword on his back debating what to do next. "Should I take another bounty?...No to boring maybe I should train some more to finally take out Yagura I don't know...wait what the hell is that in the river?" He thought while seeing a blonde child face up floating in the river appearing to be dead. "And people call me a bastard or a demon who could do this to child?" With that he dragged what he thought was a body out but then his sword started moving on his back "what is it samehada?" The shark man asked "His chakra is still strong and he seems to have a feint pulse...okay maybe I should take him back to the base?" With an affirmative motion from his faithful sword he picked up the boy and left for his cave hideout.

———————————————————————-

**Same day Namikaze household **

"Tou-Chan have you seen Naruto?" Both sisters asked they had been looking for him since yesterday when they finished their training and wanted to get ramen, just because their parents ignored him didn't mean they had to. "No girls I haven't why do you ask? If it has to do with training you know he has to wait until he finally masters the leaf sticking exercise and kunai balancing." Minato said Pointedly "No nothing like that I just haven't seen him in 2 days" At this Minato experienced a flurry of emotions guilt, anger, sadness, worry but most of all self loathing "ANBU find my son!" He screamed while slamming his fist on the table. "Oh great now I have to go tell Kushina" sigh "This will be fun"

———————————————————————-

**3 days later a cave behind a waterfall on boarder of fire and water country **

Our young hero groggily opens his eyes and looks around "grey everywhere and the sound of rushing water and it feels like I was run over by a Hurd of elephants" Naruto thought after he finally got accustomed to being awake he looked around "hmm some kind of cave let's look around he managed to put his shirt and shoes on and look around. The cave had rooms he was in what looked like a crude bedroom and bathroom carved out of stone with cheap furniture as he left and walked around he saw a kitchen in much the same style a living area a library and study as well as what appeared to be a dojo and finally he wanders up the exit to the cave after passing through the waterfall and exiting the cave he sees a shark like man balancing on top of the water fighting against clones of himself in a death match swinging his giant sword around gracefully like it means nothing. 30 minutes and 20 exterminated clones later a very sweaty sharkman walks back over to the waterfall "Ah you're awake when I saw you in the river I thought you were a goner. You've been knocked out the last 3 days not mention who knows how long you were floating before I found you, Do you want some food or a drink?" Naruto Starr's for a second "Um forgive me shark-San but I never got your name? I'm Naruto Namikaze and yes I'd love some do you happen to have ramen I'm starving dattebayo" at the sound of his verbal tic he blushed and rubbed the back of his head while the shark man laughed a deep hearty laugh "Hahahaha you're a interesting one there Gaki I'm Kisame Hoshigaki nice to meet you... wait Namikaze like the Hokage Namikaze?" Naruto nodded sadly "well kid I can't imagine how the hokages brat ended up left dead in a river" at this Naruto recounts the tale of his life up till now and which was eerily similar to Kisames own childhood minus the whole bijuu soul part. "Hey Gaki seeing as you hold no love for your village and your family doesn't seem to give a rats ass how about I train you from now until you're 12 then you can choose a village to join and become great enough to show them what they missed out on?" Naruto stared at his prospective sensei wide eyes and started crying "do you really mean that shark-San? You'll really train me?" "Of course kid and when I'm done with you I bet you'll be able to take on all the 7 swordsman of the mist on your own!" Kisame puffed his chest out saying it then finished by saying "Except me I am the strongest of the 7 afterall!" Naruto just stared he hadn't entered the academy yet but in all the time he spent bored over the last year he did read every book in his parents library one of which happened to be on Kiri and it's history of bloodshed and violence as well as the formation of the swordsman. "Wait shark-sensei you're one of the 7?" He asked wide eyed "Yeah Gaki I was the leader before I got framed for assassinating the water Diaymo" and so they talked for hours and hours learning about eachother and figuring out a plan of attack for his training. After testing Naruto's chakra levels and realizing they were greater than his own he decides to try and get someone to look at the seal as part 1 then part 2 test his affinities and try and determine why he lacks control from there they could train his control and elemental manipulation as well as his strength speed and strategy once he turned 8 they would begin on kenjutsu and train him extensively in the art by the time he was 12 he would be jonin level or Kisame would eat his own foot!

———————————————————————-

**Same time back in Konoha hokages office **

Inu walks in "Sensei from what we have gathered a group of drunk civilians attacked Naruto and beat him to death thinking they were helping you as he was a failure anyway and that they were saving your honor when they were sure he was dead they dumped him over the waterfall at training ground 44 and that washed away his scent his body couldn't be anywhere we looked the last few days and found nothing" Minato hung his head in shame "Thanks Inu you're dismissed" "Why just why didn't we help him I know he was stubborn and didn't catch on as quick but I didn't even try? I guess having two prodigies in the girls spoiled me and I just thought he didn't care. But that's no excuse he was my son and because if our neglect he is gone,God what will I tell Kushi-chan how will I even look at her focusing on the girls more because they showed more progress was my idea" he walked out of his office slowly with his head down not caring who saw Hokage or not his son was dead and most of the blame fell on his shoulders.

———————————————————————

**Time skip 5 years later Naruto 10 years old **

"Kisame-sensei I finally got it!" Kisame grinned Konoha had no idea what they lost. A year after they began traveling together Kisame heard the Hokage had thought his son dead and The toad and slug sannin had left the village and disowned him as a friend and student hearing this Kisame sought out Jiraiya to have a look at Naruto's seal and what he found amazed them.

**Flashback 1 year on the road **

"Okay Gaki I found someone to take a look at your seal and he knows your family don't worry he knows what happened and won't make you go back his name is Jiraiya he is a seal master and your godfather" Kisame explained to Naruto as Naruto frowned wondering why in 5 years he never saw the man. "Hey Gaki I'm Jiraiya your godfather you must be wondering why I wasn't there for 5 years well I was Konohas spymaster back then and that required traveling all over to attend to my network that is no excuse I should've been there for you, and if I knew that lousy excuse for a student of mine would've left you hanging in favor of your sisters I'd have never left." Hearing this calmend Naruto down a bit but left some more questions "were konohas spymaster?" "Yeah kid I resigned from the village after we thought you died now let's look at your seal" Naruto's heart fluttered at that people really did care he thought now let's see what's up with my chakra. "This is Amazing" Jiraiya said out loud while practically drooling over the seal "This isn't Minato's work If I had to guess the death god altered the seal a bit for what reason I don't know however what I can tell you is I know what's wrong!" "Well don't keep us in suspense what the hell is wrong with my student?!?!" Kisame yelled for someone known as a demon and a monster he was uncharacteristicaly soft when it came to Naruto he didn't know why but he came to view the Gaki as his son. "Well papa bear" the sannin said laughing at Kisame's reaction "there is two new parts added to the seal a purification seal that purifies all chakra that the Fox brings in to recharge effectively cutting his chakra supply all together the second seal is a absorption seal that forcibly absorbs the chakra it purifies and forced it into Naruto's coils" the sannin explained "We know little about Bijuu but we know their chakra is tied to their consciousness and we know that each beast is proportionally stronger than the last the hachibi is 8 times stronger than nanabi and the Kyuubi is 9 times stronger than the Hachibi. Meaning one tail of Kyuubi's chakra is equal to all 8 of the Hachibi's Naruto has absorbed at this point all 9 tails into his system and is effectively at the same capacity as the Kyuubi himself" at this sensei and student gawked "IM AS STRONG AS THE KYUUBI" Naruto shouted in his mind while staring wide eyed at the sannin "What's next somehow my great grandfather is the Rikudo Sannin?" Naruto interjects sarcastically "No but the Kyuubi is in fact gone from the seal" the sannin states again dropping a bombshell on the pair "w-what do you mean he isn't in the seal should we be worried will he come back to get revenge for the sealing?" Kisame asked terrified he'd lose his surrogate son knowing he wasn't as strong as the 9tails "What I mean to say is the Kyuubi is dead" Jiraiya says this time it was two much and sensei and student feinted. 3 hours later "About time you woke up now I have to finish this story so I can return to my research essentially after 9 years with no chakra the kyuubis consciousness faded away to nothing and as for why you still have the seal even though it is empty that's simple no one removed it till now believing the Fox was still inside however while you took your little nap I did congrats kid no more seal, now before I leave I have a one time offer Kid my time teaching is over one of my students is leader of a terrorist group the other is a failure as a father so I can't offer to teach you... but I'm getting old and won't live forever and after the incident with you the roads removed your father from the contract and I was wondering if you wanted to sign it and become their next summoner and take the contract with you as the toads have broken ties with the leaf" again for what seems like the millionth time today the sensei and student pair gawked at the sannin "Hell Yeah!!! That'll really show the blonde idiot!" Naruto shouted and At this the sannin and Kisame laughed "Kid you're a blonde to you know." Kisame stated laughing at his students pouting. "Actually I know a few hair related jutsu I can leave you the scrolls for when you're older" he said handing 5 scrolls to Kisame "However these 2 one is to change the color and one the length" he reached in his pocket and handed the scrolls to Naruto "They're both permanent unless you use the counter however on a genetic level you'll remain blonde and most likely pass it on to you're future children" Jiraiya said embarrassing the blonde "Thank you" Naruto said hugging his godfather "The less I have to be like them the better" at that they parted ways two days later Naruto performed the two jutsu one lengthening his hair to waist length like Jiraiya and another changing his hair color to Orange as it was his favorite color. "Looking good gaki!" "Thanks tou-Chan" Naruto slipped and said and then covered his mouth. Kisame sputtered and spit out his tea " what did you call me Gaki?" "Well I said tou-chan because you have been more of a father to me than that bastard Hokage ever was and i started seeing you as my father a month ago I hope that's okay" before he could look up he was bonked on the head and heard a laugh "that's perfect Gaki because you've been my son for a while now" the shark like man said with a smile.

**Flashback end **

From that day on the father/son sensei/student pair got to work Kisame had bought Naruto had bought chakra weights professional ones at that they had 25 levels ranging from 50lbs per at the lightest to 500lbs per at the heaviest he had one on each limb as well as a vest and he began conditioning and chakra control and he was a slave driver. At 8 Naruto was at level 10 on the weights thanks to his Uzumaki healing factor and stamina and he had perfect chakra control to level of Tsunade of the sannin but still hadn't learned a single Jutsu as Kisame saw him as to young for that kind of power but he did start training him with kenjutsu and use of a Zanbatou by 9 he was a lvl 6/10 kenjutsu master he learned the shark style he also learned taijutsu from his sensei and was around High Genin level with the hurricane fist style which focused on blocks defense and heavy handed counters. And finally they started on Ninjutsu much to Naruto's excitement by years end he knew Kawamari(body replacement) as well as bunshin(clone), henge(imitation), Kage Bunshin , Mizu Bunshin, Raibunshin,Kaze Bunshin, Bunshin Diabuka and Kunai/shuriken kage bunshin. Kisame stuck to clones and variations as they weren't very destructive and he still didn't feel ready to give a kid that kind of destructive power yet. He also gave him Jiraiyas scrolls one contained fuinjutsu level 1-5 of ten books and equipment the other contained instructions to Jiraiyas hair techniques and his Katon/Doton jutsu he uses and toad techniques but the kicker was when he channeled chakra into the seal on the bottom of the Hari Jizo scroll out popped another scroll and a note.

**Dear Gaki,**

**I know I haven't been there for you till now but I want to try and help however I can. When your father told me you were killed something told me he was wrong so just Incase my gut was right I snuck into your parents estate and had my clones copy their library you have everything their Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles as well as the Rasengan and Hiraishin and much more. Know that I love you and I'm ashamed at Minato's actions he was like a son to me before but what he did to you cannot be forgiven. If I looked at him as a son you're my grandson and as such I can't help but look out for you.**

**P.s good luck and know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you just summon a toad and they'll call me. **

**-Jiraiya is the sannin legendary author and super pervert and my most important title your godfather and honorary grandfather **

After reading that and crying he ripped through the scrolls deciding to learn as much as he possible could and learn he did. With his senseis help he devoured the Fuinjutsu books and was at lvl 3 already and had a ton of knowledge in his parents kenjutsu and Taijutsu styles but planned to learn more to create his own. He also started learning the rasengan on his 10th birthday when his sensei finally allowed him to start. This is where we find our hero's one age 10 5'3 105lbs lean and muscular with long orange hair and whisker marks on his cheeks black anbu pants with white wraps around knees and ankles wooden sandals like his Godfather seal tattoos all over his arms holding his ninja tools a sleeveless mesh shirt and over top a sleeveless blue ankle length trench coat with high collar left open with grey lightning bolts on bottom as he discovered he had one of the highest lightning affinities around with water and wind a close second and 3rd and a large Kanji on the back for Raijin and a large Zanbatou strapped to his back in an open sheath with white strap the sword itself was beautiful black chakra metal blade that glowed blue in the light with a bandage covered handle that had grey bandages and a small chain hanging off the handle. The other was 37 years old 6'5 275lbs blues skin and gills black anbu pants with Shinobi sandals shirtless and a black cloak with samehada on his back. "Okay Gaki I have one last test for you before I really start teaching you the good stuff... and by good stuff I mean elemental Jutsu, Summoning, and advanced Taijutsu and Ninjutsu training" hearing that the 10 year old started jumping up and down "What do I need to do Tou-san?" Kisame couldn't help but smirk at the enthusiasm "Well kiddo this is harsh but to really be a Shinobi you will have to kill once and a while to protect your loved ones and your village and if I remember you want to prove your family wrong about you being a failure and you plan on being a kage to do that correct?" Naruto nodded hesitantly " Well Kages need to be the strongest in the village and to do that you have to be a powerful ninja with a strong reputation and to get that far you will be ordered to kill" he gave it a second to settle in "I grabbed a bounty scroll for a c class missing nin from Iwa Hito Genryusai he's Genin level however he has been seen raping women and robbing traders I'm going to help you find him but you have to take him out. If you do that I'll teach you the real stuff if not know that I won't think less of you for it and I'll always love you but you should most likely consider not being a Shinobi" Naruto gulped but nodded nonetheless steeling his features and hardening his emotions like he was taught "Hai sensei I won't let you down" hours later they come across their target raping a women inside an alleyway in the city of Amegakure. "Okay Gaki you're on" Naruto nodded and walked up the wall stopping at the window for the room his target was in he slowly slipped in the through the living room window and crept to the bedroom door cracked it open and heard screaming his blood now boiling at how much of a monster this man is he slams the door open and flies through hand seals **Ninpo: Hari Senbon **his hair grows and twists around to his from hardening and creating needles to shoot at the enemy and sticking him full of spikes before he could even pull his pants up. "Don't worry he won't hurt you again" with that Naruto pulls out a Kunai and stabs him right through the heart and promptly throws the hell up and breaks down in tears. After that day he wasn't right for weeks but once he got through it with the help of Kisame he poured into his training for the next two years.

———————————————————————

**2 years later final day of training **

By this point Naruto was 5'6 125lbs he had come to terms with his past and decided he missed his blonde and let it go back to his original color he had matured and so much so he decided to blaze his own path entirely opting for a buzz cut to look less like his father or godfather he still kept the same outfit however he now had white anbu body armor over the mesh and he was sporting a full arm length wrap of grey bandages on his left arm and a pair of fingerless gloves in black with metal plates on the back, he had discovered rap music in the last two years passing through a concert in lightning country by a guy named killer bee and using Fuinjutsu found a way to store songs in a seal and connect it to what he called earbuds that he wore in his ears (Think AirPods) to listen to the music he wore them everywhere that along with his orange googles with blue lenses he would wear around his neck nowadays. Kisame has been gone for a week meeting Jiraiya to talk about a group called the Akatsuki or some nonese when his sensei returned they'd have a final spar to see how far he's come before he chooses a village to attend the final two years of the academy. He had grown much in the last few years thanks to Kisame and His godfather he had access to scrolls on every element he could fine and with his chakra he could create thoughsnds of clones with them he mastered the 3 stages of nature manipulation for each of his three affinities as well as the other two , he mastered his summons and collaborations with them and was told to come back at 17 to learn the sannin mode he had combined Hummingbird style Taijutsu with Hurricane fist and some scrolls on Juuken he found in his biological fathers library that Jiraiya copied for him which he promptly altered to focus on pressure points instead of chakra points and lastly frog kumite it was designed for sages but with his wind element he could emulate some of it the style he created was called Maelstrom fist and it it took the defensive strong counter attack nature of hurrican style and frog style combined with pressure point damage of juuken and speed and flexibility of hummingbird making him completely unpredictable he would dodge and flip and wait for you to tire out and then return with a barrage of headvy punches kicks and palms to various pressure points needless to say it was scary. In Kenjutsu he combined kisames shark style with his mother's whirlpool style and the toad style to create his own as well he liked to call it Flash Dance Style which was focusing on his speed and ability to parry he rarely if ever blocked he would parry a blow and come in with powerful lightning fast kicks to throw you of balance while pushing his advantage with lightning fast strikes with his blade which considering its size being a Zanbatou it was insane he could swing it that fast. That most likely had to do with being at lvl 25 if the chakra weights which he only ever took off once a week to adjust to the new speeds recently though when he mastered lvl 10 Fuinjutsu from new scrolls Jiraiya had sent Naruto created his own gravity/resistance seals which went up to lvl 50 and worked better than the weights he was currently at lvl 10 of those but out of everything his Ninjutsu improves the most learning all the water style techniques he could from his sensei and earth and fire from Jiraiya even though he didn't have the affinity he still mastered the manipulation so he could use them at full power but they took more chakra than if he had the affinity but considering his reserves it didn't matter what did matter though is he needed to use all the hand seals not having the affinity meant even mastering the manipulations he wouldn't ever have enough control to ditch some of the seals. Another thing he learned was that his biological father had a wind affinity as well and through that he managed quite a few wind techniques from his scrolls Jiraiya copied Naruto had also mastered the rasengan and Hiraishin through it all though he had one flaw he by far had the skills and ability of a Jounin maybe borderline low kage but he had little to no experience he went on some missions for his sensei maybe 3-5 but not much. At this point he was pacing around the hideout waiting for the man he looked to like a father to return when his door slammed open and a massive sharkskin sword was swung at his head by the man he looked up to "what the hell tou-san?" Kisame said nothing struggling to hold in his emotions he attacked with ruthless efficiency not holding back at all using everything he knew beating Naruto within an inch of his life not giving him a chance to fight back 5 minutes that's all it took "You thought I was your father what a joke a weakling like you could never be my son I only needed your power to help me take down the mizukage you were a tool nothing more!" Hearing Kisame say that The damn broke tears came streaming out "Why sensei why? First that bastard Hokage throws me out like trash now you?" Kisame laughs now "He threw you out like trash because you are you're defective you hardly have the power to defend yourself from me let alone what's to come!" At this Naruto stares puzzled "what's to come?" He thinks but that's his last thought before his father figure stabs him through his left eye with a chakra knife before giving him a cross body slash and leaving him for dead. "I'm sorry son but it had to be done" is Kisames last thought before he leaves the cave Naruto bleeding out he drops a scroll by Naruto's head before he leaves. He walks out of the cave and sees itachi standing there "it is done" "leader-sama will be pleased" says itachi uchiha before they both shunshin away leaving the area for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**Chapter 2 new home**

Naruto wakes up with a groan he hurts everywhere his clothes are a wreck from head to toe his left eye is crusted by blood and he can't open it his left shoulder feels like it was run over by merchants cart and his legs can hardly move and he has a huge slash across his chest that's starting to scar over. He pulls himself to his feet to check his surrounding all the while wondering "**what's wrong with me why does everyone hate me first the citizens of Konoha then my parents and siblings and now Kisame**" in all his moping he had yet to see the scroll left for him on the ground by his sensei. After he finished checking the place out to make sure it was safe he took a bath and cleaned off and examined his injuries he had a gash from his right shoulder to his left that is scaring over he has another scar on his left shoulder where it looks like it's been separated from his body at the the shoulder joint his legs have countless bruises and cuts but that's not the worst of it his eye his left eye it was gone. While bathing he kept trying to open it but couldn't because of all the blood so he soaked it in water for a few minutes and cleaned the blood off when he got to the mirror after drying off and looked in it he opened his eye and gasped it was nothing more than an empty socket filled with blood "What the fuck!" The blonde screams in frustration "God damnit fucking Kami help that shark bastard because when I get through with him he will be nothing but chum" at that thought he cut off a scrap of cloth from a spare outfit and stuck it over the eye with chakra and walked back into the scene of the crime to come to terms with it all when he finds a large scroll he opens it and finds 4 seals each with a kanji for 1-4 opting to start at the beginning he pumps chakra into the seal labeled 1 and out pops a letter from his sensei.

Dear, Sochi

There I finally said it no matter what I said to you in there you're my son maybe not by blood but by heart and soul. This decision was not easy but I had to leave you and make it look like I never cared to begin with the reason why is the organization known as the akastuki they're hell bent on gathering all the Bijuu. And they know you're alive and that you had the soul sealed in you they also know a Bijuu's soul reforms in the number of years linked to their tails and the Kyuubi would be back in 9 years if you were dead long story short they intend to resurrect the Juubi and use it to enslave the world and create "peace" needless to say they're insane. When I asked what would happen if somehow a Bijuu was actually killed they laughed but responded by telling me they'd use the ones they had to create their own Jinchuuriki and rule the world with that strength leading us all to peace. Anyway I love you and I don't want you to grow up in a world like that so after speaking with your idiot godfather we came up with a plan to infiltrate the organization my reputation got me a meeting but I had to prove my loyalty that's where the attack came in. I knew with your crazy healing you'd live I deliberately missed vital points and didn't cut to deep however sorry about your eye. Yes that was part of the plan I needed proof and what is more proof than a physical body part however you're still my son and I'd never leave you weak so Jiraiya and I actually solved that problem for you a few weeks back during our meeting we were ambushed by kiri hunter nin trying to reclaim my sword we won and their leader his name was Ao he had one byakugan eye he took off a Hyuga years ago so the perv used some stuff Tsunade showed him to preserve it and seal it in here and and there is also instructions on the jutsu and how to perform the transplant in scroll 2. That being said for all intents and purposes I need you to be dead so change your hair color again you know have two different eyes and we also left a scroll about a technique that can remove those whisker marks change your outfit up a bit and maybe a different sword or swords. In the 3rd scroll is a bingo book and a list of current Akatsuki members and some info Jiraiya got ahold of that you can barter with to get into whatever village you want. In the 4th scroll is a bunch of new clothes and weapons the perv and I bought you. Oh luckily you never showed off your summons or Hiraishin so no worries there. The last thing I want to say is I'm proud I wrote this before coming to you so I'm not sure how it went but I bet you put up a hell of a fight and made me proud. Before I go I want to give you a bit of advice do not go back to Konoha according to our friendly neighborhood sannin it's on the brink of civil war after your supposed death some on the Shinobi side lost faith in your father Danzo rallied those people together and united them by saying if he couldn't even protect his own son how would he keep the people safe if you go back it'll just make it worse not that I think you want to anyway , kiri is still in the midst of rebellion and you'd be thrown right into the finishing stages of war which I don't want for you , Suna is the weakest village and they will be the least helpful as you rarely use Fuuton and your Suiton will be useless in the sandy desert if I had to choose I'd idk pick Kumo they can further improve your lightning affinity which is beyond powerful I've never seen the paper crumple up that much it was damn near non existent after not only that your fathers clan was from there originally and they left the compound locked up with all their scrolls when Kumo had its civil war 75 years ago you're fathers family defected at the beginning and went to Konoha but on the way got attacked by rebels and killed he made it all the way to Konoha on his own running while his parents held off the attacker's the Namikaze clan are legendary in Kumo and they'd love to have you there plus the Raikage used to be friends with your father before you supposedly died and he cut ties saying your father wasn't fit to be called his rival. Okay kid that's all I got stay strong keep your head on a swivel and if we ever meet up again I hope you finally beat me.

P.S you'd do good with red hair for a while I think or you could go back to orange if you keep it short and I had two Katanas made for you from the land of Artisans by the best swordsmith in our generation Kenji Ito Muramasa use them well I thought with how much lighter they are they'd work better with out style.

P.P.S if we see eachother again you have to look like you hate me

\- Kisame Hoshigake ( Your tou-san)

After crying like a baby for a few hours he opened the first scroll and did the transplant he was now the proud owner of a byakugan eye his right eye being his usual Blue and left being White made him look more rustic and mysterious he liked it he changed his hair back to orange and buzzed it low again he then placed seals on his favorite Zanbatou to shrink it to the size of his nail then he turned the chain from the handle into a loop and pierced it through his left ear he put his earbuds back in and turned on his favorite jam (I like to imagine it being sunset by kid ink) as ironically the sunset behind the waterfall backdrop he opened the 4th seal to examine the clothes and he was impressed he first put on the grey anbu pants with blue standard Shinobi sandals he ditched the mesh shirt in favor of going shirtless like his Tou-san his left and right arm now covered by grey bandages top to bottom the bandages covering the seals on his arms his hands both sporting blue fingerless gloves with chakra metal on back of hand and knuckles he then put on new goggles these ones were blue metal with orange tinted lenses and a grey strap and then he put on a sleeveless flack jacket colored blue with kanji for Lightning on back and two sword sheaths in an x pattern in blue with white straps to hold them on the blades themselves made with blue chakra metal with no guard white wrapped handles and the Namikaze clan symbol in blue. After getting geared up he decided to open the 3rd seal and read through the bingo book and list of Akatsuki members and at the bottom he found a surprise there was another seal on the paper with the list of memembers he pumped his chakra in and out popped hundreds of scrolls after rounding them up and resealing them he finds a small note.

From Jiraiya

Hey Gaki a few months ago your mother sent me a scroll asking me to stop by Uzu saying she knew she had no rite to ask me anything but she just couldn't go back and didn't want her families history to go to waste needless to say I agreed took the vial of her blood that came with it and sent her all the scrolls and weapons but I copied them all to ahhh the wonders of shadow clones anyway happy birthday Gaki every single seal , barrier , jutsu and note from the Uzumaki clan ever congrats! Kisame told me his plan and I agree it's the best chance to shut down this group before they start killing innocents please don't hold it against him. Know that I support you wherever you go stay safe and good luck.

\- Jiraiya your godfather

After calming his amazement he seals the storage scroll with his heritage and the intel and bingo book in a storage seal on his arm and then burns the place to the ashes on the way out.

———————————————————————-

**4 days later land of lightning 25 miles south of Kumo**

Naruto has been running for days rarely stopping other than to eat and drink and occasionally wait out ANBU patrols alongs the boarders. He is currently walking up the slop of a mountain through the forest on his way to Kumo when he sees a man with a slashed Konoha Hiate with whiteish blue hair and a massive shuriken on his back carrying a massive scroll running thinking like his sensei Naruto figures based on the slashed leaf headband this guy might have a bounty so Naruto runs ahead and cuts him off he makes 10 clones and goes through seals **Kirigakure Hijutsu Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu **with that the clearing is filled with a thick mist and the enemy starts to panic needless to say the fight was rather short Naruto simply jumped down snuck up behind him and silently slashed his neck with a sickening squelch and a thud he was out of commission. He picks up the scroll and opens it "Holy shit this is Konoha's scroll of seals with all its forbidden jutsu" with this Naruto knew he'd be a Kumo nin for sure but before handing it over he opens it and summons shadow clones to copy it all and seal the scrolls in his arm with the others rolling it back up and sealing the ninja he now knew as Mizuki based on his Ninja ID badge in his vest up in the scroll he continues his trek towards Kumo. 4 hours and a lot of running later he arrives at the gates "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Snaps the gate guard "Well you're a pleasent person aren't you my name is Naruto Namikaze I do not have a village I bring important information for your Raikage and I also wish to join your village." Naruto says while bowing politely to the Chunin that was a jerk to him a minute earlier. Said Chunin narrows his eyes "sure kid but we are sending an ANBU with you as we have no clue if we can trust you" with that a hawk masked Kumo ANBU appears "Takes this kid to the Raikage." Says the Chunin the ANBU nods and they head towards the tower arriving at the raikages office 15 minutes later. Inside the office you can easily hear the clanging of weights and a lot of grunting and a ladies voice "Raikage-Sama we have a guest here who says he has news for you and wants to join the village" The Raikage gives an inquisitive look "Send him in" A young lady with curly brown hair and brown eyes about 5'6 and curvy looks to be about early 20s in age opens the door "Hello Namikaze-San my name is Mabui the Raikage will see you now" she said as she walks out leaving the office door open. When Naruto squeaks by and into the office he sees a giant of a man easily 6'7 280lbs solid muscle no shirt on lifting more weight than he's ever seen before hearing him enter the Hulking Kage sits up and Naruto can see his blonde cornrows and darker skin tone and serious look on his face "What do you need kid and who are you for that matter?" The Raikage asks annoyed at the brat who ruined his workout "**this better be important**" he thought "Thanks for seeing me Raikage-sama my name is Naruto Namikaze I hear you thought I was dead" he says smirking with his trademark foxy grin and taking a deep breath before continuing on "I'm afraid rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated yes they did beat me and leave me for dead tossing me over a waterfall but thanks to my abundance of chakra and Uzumaki genes I healed and was found by my sensei and trained hard for the last several years recently he thought I was ready to go out on my own and suggested I joined a village if u really wanted to show my family what they missed out on and prove myself to the world to be my own man and after much thought I chose your village and would like to serve under you as a Shinobi after attending your academy that is" he says with a bow "How do I know you are who you say for starters and secondly what do you bring to the village and who was your sensei?" Asks the Raikage curious. "Well for starters you're welcome to give me a blood test right here to confirm my identity I can also remove the jutsu changing my hair color temporarily though I will return it after I'd like to remain a ghost for now as for my sensei I will tell you after you allow me to join your village and it is all official so that you can deem it a village secret as its best if that is confidential for the time being as to what I bring to the village maybe I have a piece of chakra paper for starters?" The Raikage blinks at the random request but nods and searches his drawer till he finds it and hands it to the orange haired kid in front of him and watches, when Naruto pumps chakra into the paper it's scrunches into a ball so small it's practically non existent then gets soggy and split in half by the wind and the two pieces crumble slightly and singe a little at this the Raikage nearly falls out of his seat "kid first off that's the strongest lightning affinity I have ever seen and from what I can tell wind and water are your secondaries and fire and earth are mostly likely third and ones that were self trained to that point as they barely even reacted but still at your age to have all 5 is insane" "Well yes the lightning was first to show shortly after water and wind through training with my sensei he didn't know many lightning jutsu so I barely got to train in it past the 3 elemental manipulation exercises I only know 2 lightning jutsu but my sensei was a master at water and my godfather masters fire and earth so I cultivated those wind showed up on its own along the way I think that was inherited from the Hokage" Naruto state bluntly "On top of that without my seals I have mid Jounin speed already my strength is probably high Chunin my Ninjutsu Kage level thanks to my reserves I am lvl 10 at Fuinjutsu but where I really excel is Taijutsu and Kenjutsu easily high Kage level the problem is while my forms are perfect and instincts honed I have 0 experience other than a few 3-5 missions for my sensei so even with my skills if you factor in lack of exp and the fact my genjutsu is abysmal as I don't care for it I can despell up to A class illusions but I can't cast any myself I'd say I'm probably high Chunin considering experience is probably the most valuable skill out there" The Raikage was shocked at this he might have hit the Jackpot " Anything else kid?" "Well on the way here I kind of ran into a Konoha Missing nin who was carrying the stolen scroll of seals I won and his body is sealed in a scroll and I also made copies of everything in the scroll of seals one for you and the village one for me I figured you learn all the secrets it has and give it back to the leaf for the reward win/win situation for you I also have reports from Jiraiya of the sannins spy network he is my godfather and has known about me being alive for a while but told no one and is really only loyal to me and my sensei at the moment" with that statement Naruto handed everything over leaving a stunned Raikage to look over everything after 15 minutes "Well kid I just have a few more questions before I decide 1. What happens if you run into Konoha or your parents and they apologize will you go back? 2.Whats your goal 3. What is it you gain from this besides employment?" Naruto thought for a minute "Well Raikage-sama for 1. I hold no love for that village if I ran into them sorry or not I'll do my duty to Kumo and stick to the mission 2. My goal is to be the strongest Kage ever to show everyone what happens to those that underestimate me I would also love to find some precious people and maybe one day a woman I love to have a family and settle down with and revive my clan here in Kumo 3. Lastly the only other things I want is access to the Namikaze compound here and accounts the ability to join the academy and the chance to show my loyalty to your village and one day be Raikage and maybe to not have to be so formal with everyone because formalities are so troublesome" Naruto finished with a smirk "Well young Namikaze I think that can be arranged after the blood test results are in which my secretary can come in and take from you now as she is a trained medic and she can use a transport seal to send it to the expedited section of the hospital lab. With that Mabui came in and did as she was told and 20 minutes later she returned with a file and handed it to the Raikage he looked at it and smiled "Well young Naruto it seems you check out well after we sign this mountain of paperwork here then we can get to know eachother better and before having one of my people show you to the estate" 3 hours and tons of papers later they're finished "well now we can be properly introduced my name is Ay Yotsuki I am the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo welcome to our village Naruto it will be a pleasure to command such a fine Shinobi in the future" Ay says with a smirk while sticking his hand out to shake Naruto's hand "Thanks Ay-jiji I'm happy to be here" Naruto says with a smirk and then he begins to tell the story of where he has really been and what he has done since he was almost killed by Konoha needless to say hearing he was trained by Kisame and that Jiraiya helped not to mention him having the toad contract and Minato being stripped of it and him having 9tails worth of Chakra in his system but no more Bijuu Ay really did fee like he hit the jackpot with that he paged his secretary to come back in "Mabui would you mind grabbing Darui, Bee, and Yugito for me please and send them over immediately?" Mabui nods "Hai" Naruto overhearing this conversation jumps up and screams "Bee as in killer bee? Dear Kami I'm a huge fan I usually listen to his music whenever I'm in a fight" Naruto says pointing to his earbuds he pulled out of his pocket "Oh god don't tell him that his head is big enough and he never stops rapping if he knew he actually had a fan I'd never hear the end of it and by the way how do you listen to music while fighting and what is that anyway?" Says Ay while pointing at the earbud "Well Jiji this is an earbud I paired it with a seal tattoo on my arm whenever I hear a song I like or attend a concert or listen to a record I pump chakra into the seal and it records when I want to listen again I pump chakra into the seal on my earbuds and I can shuffle through songs till I find what I want and hear it in my ear pretty cool huh" Naruto then shrugs like it's no big deal while the Raikage is speechless this would take his workouts to a whole other level "Can you make more we could sell them to the entire Shinobi force and all the civilians and make a killing just submit the info with the Fuinjutsu department tomorrow and you'll get 50% of all profit from it as long as I get the first one and it's free it'll take my workouts to another level!" Ay screams while elbow dropping his desk and breaking it in half "They're here Raikage-sama should I send them in and why did you break the desk again you know those aren't cheap sir?" Says Mabui "Send them in Mabui and it's alright I just got a little excited I'll pay for it" Says the Raikage while chuckling nervously at the glare he's getting from his secretary after that in walks the requested parties "Okay guys this is Naruto Namikaze he will be joining the academy on Monday and also be restarting the Namikaze clan in Kumo he has the strongest lightning affinity I've ever seen so I will personally be teaching him all I know about lightning jutsu and Taijutsu I want Darui to teach him black lightning and to test his aptitude for storm release as he has the proper affinities and Bee I want you to work on his Kenjutsu he was trained by one of the 7 so it's already up there but there can always be improvement" at this everyone in the room was silent but nodded all the same the first one to break the silence is Darui "Though teaching is so troublesome I think you might make it interesting Namikaze-San my tattoo is reacting to your affinity meaning yours is greater than my own and you'll make a perfect student and I'm looking forward to teaching you all I can"Darui said with his same lazy smile "Thank you Darui-sensei I appreciate it with your help I'll definitely be Raikage one day dattebayo" They all laughed at the tic while Naruto started to blush embarassedly and rub the back of his head "Yo Naruto we can go tomorrow to training ground 10 to work work on Kenjutsu and see if you can hang with Bee we will see if you can swim with the big fish or get eaten up by this fist fool ya fool" Bee says (sorry that was terrible I can't rap worth a damn) Bee sticks his hand out for a fist bump "Sure thing Bee-sensei" lastly yugito walks up "Um I'm not sure why I'm here as I'm only a Chunin but it's nice meeting you!" She says with an awkward wave "You to Yugi-Chan" says Naruto with a grin "Yeah Yugi-Chan" says the Raikage laughing at what Naruto called his Neice "you're here to take him to the Namikaze compound and show him around Kumo that's why." Says Ay smiling at her blush. "Now get out of my office" Ay commanded once the door shut you heard some grumbling about paperwork and being the bane of all Kages hearing this Naruto pokes his head back in "Yo Jiji I heard your Raiton No Yori is the pinnacle of Lightning Jutsu if you teach me I'll teach you how to handle that paperwork" says Naruto with a cheeky grin "You're on brat but I want to know the secret first and you can teach me after you complete the Raiton training" "Two words Shadow clones" says Naruto as he leaves with yugito to take a stroll around the village before going to his new estate. As he was leaving you heard a thud and crash if you were in the office you'd have seen a very angry raikage shouting at himself for being an idiot and never thinking of that before and throwing his desk out the window.

———————————————————————-

**Walking through the village of Kumo minutes later **

"So Yugi-chan what is there to do around here?" Asks the inquisitive blonde knucklehead to her right "Well when we aren't on missions that's tons of shops to go through sometimes I like to check out the shinobi or civilian libraries but my favorite thing is going out to eat specifically for sushi though Ramen is a close second" Yugito stated with her hand on her chin in a thinking pose "YOU LIKE RAMEN TO?" Scream the exciteable blonde "RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto's enthusiasm made her chuckle "Well it's still light out we can stop for some on the way to your compound" she stated doing her best to stay professional but slowly failing. 3 hours and 25 bowls of Miso Ramen each later we find our pair finally arriving at a massive compound built with traditional eastern style architecture and built right into the side of the mountain the deep Ebony colored wood of the house with the Bright blue Namikaze emblem on the gate was a beautiful sight for Naruto and it meant he finally made it and it was time to start his new life so he bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the seal and what he saw inside had him amazed.

**Hahahaha cliff hanger ending find out what happens next time on Road to Raikage!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 3 new home and academy **

Naruto walked into the estate it was in a square shape with a center courtyard that had an outdoor training area it was 3 floors straight up with a basement below the front yard had expansive green space with a small pond on one side and open space on the other bordered by beautiful landscaping, The backyard however was a sight to behold it had a large pool that was carved into the mountain with a grotto underneath the entrance covered by a waterfall inside the grotto was a hot tub and out the other side was a gradual slope leading to a dry area with a sauna and bathroom. Aside from the pool there was a training area again on the left side with training dummies that looked to have slashes in them so Naruto assumed they were for kenjutsu and on the right side there was a small building with a seal on the door Naruto repeated the process used to open the front gate and saw stairs he defended the stairs and nerely passed out from shock what he saw was possibly the largest library he had ever seen Naruto long since forgot Yugito was following behind and didn't notice the fellow blonde with a similar facial expression nearly passing out as well. There was bookcase after bookcase lining the center of the room and desks carved right into the stone alone the outer edge to work on whatever you needed there was cases on Fuinjutsu and some on Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and history some on Ninjitsu of all elements and Genjutsu even one on the clan Kekkei Genkai storm release he was amazed and he had this desire to read it all and read it all now, that is until he heard Yugito "Naruto look at this huge scroll back here!" Naruto came running to where she was and found a hole in the wall and what seemed to be an alter underneath and in the hole was a large scroll with the Kanji for Falcon on it "Yugi-chan I think this is a summoning scroll an I'm not sure if I can sign another one let me summon a toad and find out" she nodded **Summoning Jutsu **Naruto shouted after biting his thumb and running through the hand signs out popped a small orange and blue toad "Hey Kichi I found my clans summoning scroll in here and I'm not sure if I can sign more than one, can I?" "I don't know Naruto I'll go ask pops summon me again in a few, oh and before I go what contract is it" Asked the rather small toad "Falcons" Gamakichi nodded his head and disappeared. "Well it looks like all we can do now is wait let's grab this scroll and go outback for when they return."

30 minutes later Naruto resummoned Gamakichi "So Kichi what did Bunta say?" Asked Naruto "Well he spoke to the leader of the Falcon clan Busa and considering they haven't had a summoner in years since your clan was destroyed and you would like to restart the clan he they came to an understanding essentially going forward both the Toad and Falcon clans would like to pledge alliegance to the Namikaze clan going forward and in return would like the Rite to both be summoned when each child of the clan reaches Genin and they get to interview them and choose which contract for them to sign" said the small toad, after thinking for a moment Naruto nodded "Okay Kichi that's fine did they say how I am supposed to sign the other contract same as before or is there another way to do it considering I have both summons?" "You signed our contract with your Right hand merely sign theirs with your left the same as us and chose the hand you wish to summon with depending on who you're summoning" Naruto nodded as it made perfect sense he signed the contract for the Falcons and summoned his first Falcon **Summoning Jutsu! **A poof of smoke later and a medium sized Falcon about 3-4ft tall with twice that in wing span and razor sharp talons with Black feathers and a deep Blue color of feathers surrounding his eyes contrasting against his beak "You must be our new summoner hello Namikaze-san my name is Hyakane and I'm going to be your familiar our boss summon and leader is named Busa he is my grandfather if you have need of us just call" Naruto nodded "What can you guys do I mean I've worked with the toads for a while now and we have a lot of different things like Toad mouth bind and Toad flatness as well as the Toad oil flame bomb what kinda of things can you do?" Hyakane thought for a second "Well our biggest thing is transportation as with our help you can fly and also gain the high ground whenever you need a better view of the battlefield, all Falcons have wind and lightning affinities and we can work out collaboration Jutsu from that we only have 3 Jutsu specific to our clan one is the Cloud blending Jutsu if you ride on top of our backs we can fly at high altitude and we use a Justus that you provide the chakra for to allow our underbelly to blend with the clouds themselves being perfect for infiltration, another technique is the Bird of Prey technique it basically enhances your eye sight to see miles away , last would be our Thunderclap Jutsu you essentially summon 4 of us two of us create a massive tornado with wind style to trap the enemy and the other two launch a large lightning bolt down from above and take out the trapped enemy mainly though we are used for travel and to get the best vantage point on the battle and rain attacks down from above" Naruto nodded "That could definitely come in handy Hyakane-san thank you for the explaination you can head home we can practice another day I have 2 years of schooling ahead plenty of time for us to go over everything and get aquatinted same for you Kichi we have a lot more training to do" both summons nodded and disappeared. "I think that's my que to leave as well Naruto take a few days and get settled in and I'll come and get you say next week to start your training with your senseis it'll give you about 2 months before the academy starts to get acclimated" Said Yugito Naruto agreed gave her a hug which shocked her completely and then she left he walked back inside and took our the scroll with the Jutsu he copied from the scroll of seals and looked to find some to start with before he went to bed about an hour later he had 4 he wanted to definitely learn (Bunshin Diabuka/shadow clones , Strength of a hundred seal, The 8 inner gates, and lastly he found a forbidden technique that allowed the 2nd Hokage to pull water from the air it was a 4th step in the nature manipulation of water and it could kill you if you weren't careful, you had to meditate on top of the ocean for 7days and 7nights feels the energy in the waves the very chakra of the water itself and learn to match your chakras frequency to it completely one the exercise is complete you should be able to manipulate and bend the water from the ocean around you without hand seals or any assistance. The reason it was so deadly is you might accidentally pull in senjutsu chakra and turn to stone if Tobirama didn't have Hashirama there with him an accomplished sage he likely would've died as Hashirama would absorb the sage chakra from his body if he started to pull it in accidentally) he decided to start learning with the clone techniques first then the 8 gates and the strength of a hundred would be next lastly he would begin to work on water manipulation after that he would finish his father's Jutsu and improve them to truly show he had surpassed him and make them understand what they were missing.

Months went by training began and he was growing at an inhuman rate with his chakra levels and all of his clones he could use the only thing really lacking was experience and physical growth by this point Ay had no doubt he was in the presence of his successor. Naruto was powerful not just for his age but in general, truly intelligent, Kind, loving and down right hilarious he started the academy merely a month ago and already was the most popular kid in class though he maintained that Karui and Omui were by far his best friends he came to already see them as siblings his teachers loved him his senseis the shop owners and everyone in between he was the talk of the village, he set down roots and was unquestionably loyal to Kumo and his new family Karui and Omui as his brother and sister Ay as grandfather figure of sorts despite not being that old Mabui was a mother figure and Darui and samui were like crazy cousins with Bee being like a crazy uncle and the old man at the ramen shop oddly being more of a father figure to him than anyone though if he wasn't at home he spent the second most time eating ramen so it made sense, he had what he always wanted a family a home a life and village that loved and accepted him and he wanted to make them proud.

The days dragged on and training intensified he had mastered the lightning element and Black lightning under Darui and Ay's teachings he even mastered the Lightning armor and was currently trying out a black lightning variant though struggling as Black lightning was much harder to control but far stronger and would make a much more powerful defensive variant of the armor while Ay's version would be for speed and offensive abilities the Black lightning would increase his protection allowing him to absorb more damage, That wasn't all he managed to master the clone and exploding clone from the scroll of seals and was at the 7th of the 8 gates already and managed to use the 7th gate with the lightning armor active making him the fastest man alive even faster than his father and Ay. He just started on the strength of a hundred seal as he wanted to improve it to hold more chakra and take less time to activate as 3 years was insane and to take the control factor of not out all together then down a few pegs as with his chakra levels he would never have the control Tsunade or Mito had when using it. Training with Bee was also interesting once he got used to the constant rapping he learned a lot and mastered his own sword style using the two swords Kisame got him to their fullest potential and naming it Talon style after his summons it focused on biding your time through defense and then "Swooping In" With quick efficient killing blows when the enemy was tired out he likened it to fishing and having to tire the fish out before reeling them in all the way an analogy that his summons loved. His Taijutsu had come along he had found a scroll on Gokken in the scrolls copied from Jiraiya and proceeded to mix Ay's Yotsuki style with Gokken and Hummingbird styles improving upon his current style he like to call Maelstrom style basically he used the speed of the Hummingbird style to dodge strikes instead of block as his lightning armor and gates increased his speed so much and with his resistance seals his natural speed was already at Jounin level so why not use it dodge and then land the powerful strikes Gokken and Yotsuki style are known for with Lariats and strong punches and kicks and elbows from unpredictable directions even sometimes using his clones in his style as well, he tried to emulate what the style was named after a Maelstrom graceful like the water unpredictable as the wind and powerful as a lightning strike. All in all it had been a productive few months spamming thousands of clones does have its benefits after all.

**With that chapter 3 is over I have decided to just focus on this and the Kazekage story for now as more people seem to enjoy these two I'll go back to the Hokage story when I have more ideas. However I have a feeling the Naruto as Hokage story has been overdone so it might be a while before I get back to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere**

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 4 Team assignments and growing up**

Over the years Naruto had been attending the academy a lot had change for the teen he was now standing 5'8 already he was muscular now closer to that of his "Jiji" which he called the Raikage weighing in at 185lbs and mostly muscle, he had mastered lightning manipulation and black lightning and as is custom in Kumo had the Kanji for lightning tattooed on his right upper bicep he took it one step further and totally mastered water manipulation as well with the help of the 2nd Hokages notes and the old geezer roads and had totally mastered wind to the same level so he decided to have their kanji tattooed underneath of lightning he also had seal tattoos all down the inside of that arm and the forearm though you couldn't see them as Naruto had opted to take after the Raikage and had a large gold chakra metal bracer on each forearm they helped add weight to his punches and helped him block attacks from weapons a lot easier, on his other arm he had a tattoo of a fox and a Shark coiled around eachother the Fox was orange with 9tails and the the shark the same color of his adoptive father/sensei's skin that tattoo meant a lot to him previously containing the soul of the fox and meeting Kisame changed his life. Though what most didn't notice was a black Diamond in one of the foxes eyes that diamond was a modified **Strenght of one hundred seal **when reading Naruto discovered it didn't have to be placed on his forehead and he opted to hide it in plain sight until needed he also strengthened the chakra storage seal to hold 2 times his current chakra levels inside it and set a trigger to convert it to medical chakra and release it should he be close to death and not

Be able to himself, he could also release the seal at any point to increase his strength further to monstrous levels like Tsunade herself over the years he had perfected his chakra control something believed to be impossible thanks to his insanely high levels but when did that ever stop him before nothing 500 or so shadow clones a day for the last few years couldn't fix. He completed his outfit with his new white Kumo headband he got for graduating being tied around his waist to hold up black ANBU style pants with shuriken and kunai holsters on the sides and White shinobi sandals and blue bandages around both his hands and knee joints he was shirtless like Ay and Kisame and wore a long sleeveless high collar overcoat with the Kanji for Storm God on the back the coat was blue with white lightning sparks around the edges he had two white sheaths on his back in a cross shape holding two Katanas one was Blue and one Grey he liked to call the grey one Thunder and the Blue one lightning. His outfit wasn't all that changed over the years he had also mastered the 8 Gates and all the other Jutsu from the scroll even the **Shiki Fuin **or reaper death seal with the help of Fukkusaku and Shima of the Toads In Mt. Myoboku he had mastered water manipulation however he had unconsciously drawn in sage chakra even when he was only supposed to synchronize his own chakra with the water sitting so still he could feel nature all around him and as a child still got curious he was somehow able to instinctively draw it in and balance it becoming a perfect sage and eventually once discovered was taught Frog Kumite for sages and learned to fight with the two Toads attached to his shoulders like his Godfather. The last big advancement and change was brought about by 2 new discoveries he had made one if he tried to use high lightning armor in sage mode it drew in the natural electricity of the earth and used it to create natural lightning armor which was a bright white in color it was faster much faster than the original and did far more damage it was the rebirth of the 3rd Raikages ultimate shield and ultimate spear taken to another level it was almost impossible to penetrate and the piercing power of his attacks was insane not to mention his increase in speed beyond that of the Hiraishin he then decided to try to use that lightning in his regular Jutsu like black lightning and when he succeeded the destructive power was like

Nothing you've ever seen. The second and last discovery came about when he was testing the limits of the modified 100 healings mark always a risk taker Naruto decided to open the 8th gate and see if it could heal the damage figuring if it didn't he'd be dead anyway and it wouldn't matter well it did heal the damage but there was another unexpected creation crimson lightning when you activate the 8th gate the insane chakra output and damage on your body increases your body heat and vaporizes your blood which combines with the chakra you're giving off to give an eerie red glow turns out that red glow combines with your Jutsu as well and with the extra power his red lightning further surpassed even his white lightning though because he needed to use the final gate and then heal it with his seal which was based on **Ninja art Mitotic regeneration **and cut some years off your life he could only ever use the final gate or these attacks as an absolute last resort. All things considered he is easily a Jounin level ninja already just needed experience to truly tap his potential.

This is where we pick up our story the morning two days after our hero passed the academy and was getting prepared to be assigned a team. Thanks to Ay's influence we see Naruto at 4am sitting in the new gym he added to his compound doing squats he finishes his last rep and grabs a protein drink before making himself some breakfast of Turkey bacon egg and cheese on a roll and is going to shower and head to the academy to start his new life.

An hour later we are at the academy the instructor in the midst of team assignments coming to the end "Team 10 Naruto Namikaze , Karui , Omui your sensei is Daui" with that the 3 best friends Jumped for joy and they all walked towards the grounds they would always train with Darui at.

The days went by weeks turned into months and eventually turned into a full year of missions in which time team 10 finished 50D 35C 15B 5A and 1S rank mission the last one being due to Naruto's notorious luck if you could call it that. Currently they're on their way back to the Raikage's office for a new mission after they had enjoyed their last week off. Darui stepped up to the front "Raikage-sama it's troublesome but team 10 would like a new Mission" the Raikage looked up and then to Naruto "I only have one mission at this time though it's up to Naruto if you take it as it was a request from Konoha" at this Naruto spoke "I can't avoid them forever I'd like to at least hear the details before deciding" Ay nodded "There is a team that was sent to the land of waves to protect the bridge building Tazuna it seems the team has Naruto like luck as it was the Genin Teams first C rank and they encountered the Demon brothers" everyone's eyes widened a bit "After that they reported back and continued on eventually running in to Zabuza Momochi and an accomplice they're clearly outmatched and word has it that Gato the crime lord oppressing the area has decided to hire another high ranking missing nin maybe two all of their teams are currently out on missions and for whatever reason this group is important enough that even with myself and him not really getting along he thought to ask for my help" again everyone went wide eyed at the mention of the demon of the mist and more backup as well "Your mission if you accept it is to travel to the land of waves to protect the bridge builder until the bridge is done and support the Konoha team making sure they survive, now Naruto enough time has passed as per Kisame's letter to you now you may drop the Jutsu changing your hair and covering your whiskers however I wouldn't recommend doing so until you return but that's your choice I know you had hiding under it all and if you want to stop the Jutsu be my guest you know we won't let them take you no matter what not that you would either but I wanted to remind you and leave you that choice." "I am tired of hiding and just want to be myself if they try anything it doesn't matter as I can go toe to toe with any of them at least long enough for backup to arrive or for me to find a way to escape and I know you'd never hand me over" with that Ay nodded and his team got excited no one other than his senseis had ever seen the real him he dropped the Jutsu and his hair was still short but now it was golden blonde he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and the most startling part was he had one completely white eye and one the most beautiful blue. "Looking good Naruto" said his teammates. "Okay teams it's troublesome but grab your gear and meet me at the gate in 3 hours we will head to the land of waves."

**This was definitely short and not my best it was more of a filler chapter but that's mainly because I'm so excited to finally get to write the land of waves arc expect that to be a lot better and the entire arc will be out by next Friday. Also as I said before these stories are my first attempts at this style of writing and I know they're not great but I am reading your comments and once each story is finished I'm going to go back and re write each chapter over to make it flow a lot better so stay tuned I just want to actually reach the end so I can do it all at once and fully incorporate all of your feedback into it smoothly. Also I would like to run a bit of a poll with this story's pairings I'm going to give 4 choices and I want you to vote on it in the comments. **

**The choices are **

**Yugito **

**Fu**

**Fem/Haku **

**Samui **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 5 Family Reunions suck**

The trip to wave was tense Naruto knee he would see Konoha nins for the first time in years and without hiding his face none the less. He was still wondering why he decided not to what made him make that asinine decision he still couldn't figure out, he guessed he was just tired of living a lie and wanted to truly be himself or some such nonesense he wasn't sure why but he knew best case scenario some random Genin team would be there and based on his looks recognize him absolute worst case the team consisted of his siblings or even his mother as their sensei and he would have to deal with a lot of questions and drama he just wasn't looking forward to it but he was a ninja of the greatest village in all the elemental nations and he wasn't afraid of a challenger so he would

Be professional no matter what and suck it up.

The others on Naruto's team were worried as well he was always so calm cool and collected so to see him so utterly and completely panicked and flustered wasn't normal, they were worried for their friend and their mission but there was nothing they could do about it now.

Finally after a day of running and one night of rest and then another few hours of running again but this time across water they had arrived. They entered a the Forrest just outside of town when they felt several strong chakra signatures and rushed to the area to find out shrouded in mist. **Wind style: Great breakthrough **Naruto ran through some hand signs breathed in and exhaled a massive gust of wind blowing away all of the mist and then he gasped.

Standing right in front of him was his mother Kushina Uzumaki clad in ANBU style gear with her Jounin vest over top and blood red hair waving in the wind. Next to her Both his sisters stood Narumi on one side Mito on the other and an Uchiha with them as well. "Sochi?" An anxious and surprised Kushina asked upon looking at the spitting image of Minato staring back at her.

"There was a time where I longed to hear you call me that Mother but that time passed long ago when your neglect led to getting beaten and chase from the village, if it wasn't for my sensei and Perv of a godfather I'd have surely died years ago and Kumo took me in after my sensei thought I was ready. You and Minato have been no parents to me ever no more than a sperm donor and surrogate for the people who have really raised me, so please let's get this mission overwith so I can get back home." Naruto said with a cold emotionless tone stepping passed his exhausted looking mother "First Zabuza tell your partner I know she's there so come out"

Eyes widening a fraction "Haku come out it seems hiding is pointless as he's already sensed you" His partner jumped out she had long gorgeous heart and a dress that pretty much covered everything while still giving room to move but sadly what Naruto could only assume based on what he could see if her figure and her hair would be a beautiful face was covered by a mask.

"Alright you two I've been bored out of my mind lately it's been a month since our S rank and I need a good fight so why don't you both come at me at once" asked the blonde with a devilish smirk.

———————————————————————-

**With the rest of the group **

Naruto's mother and siblings Gasped "He can't really be thinking of taking them both on can he I fought Zabuza myself and I'm exhausted and he it was a draw he's only a Genin" said the very nervous mother who despite being the cause of her sons pain was still extremely worried for her son.

"Uzumaki-san don't worry if it wasn't for Naruto we would likely have never survive the c rank turned S rank last month according to sensei he could beat him half the time now and he regulars spars the Raikage and his brother Bee though Bee annoys Naruto to no end" said the fellow redhead "Oh my Karui by the way kind of your sons adopted big sister this is Omui and our sensei Darui." Kushina widened her eyes a bit "Darui of the black lightning? My son trains with you and The Raikage?"

"He does he also trained with another sensei before coming to our village that is S rank and the toad sage Jiraiya has been sending messenger Toads with scrolls and exercises and the like for years" at that Kushina was happy her son had been well trained and well taken care of but furious Jiraiya had known his whereabouts for years and said nothing.

"I'll have to have a word with the perv next time I see him then won't I" mumbled Kushina under her breathe.

———————————————————————-

**Back to the fight **

"You sure Gaki I hear your conversation earlier and clearly there's no love lost with you and your family you could just let us kill them and the bridge builder and leave and you wouldn't have to die" Asked Zabuza

"As tempted as I am to take that offer we have been given a mission to protect them and I'll do my duty so why don't you shut up and stop stalling, you know Kisame told me you have a thing for stalling when your scared is that it Zabuza MooMochi is the poor little Cow scared to go to the slaughter?" In truth Naruto knew from his sensei a lot about all the swordsmen considering Kisame trained with them and he knew Zabuza was easy to rile up and when pissed would be erratic and sloppy so he was doing this on purpose.

Zabuza started fuming before shooting off in Naruto's direction holding his massive sword out to impale the boy. Right when it was about to make contact black lightning flared all over Naruto's body creating the unbreakable black lightning armor he caught the sword with his hand pushed it into the air and threw a kick at Zabuza ribs the Demon of the mist blocked but the force of the kick broke his hand and bruised his rib anyway sending him flying back.

Seeing this Haku when through signs **Ice style: Thousand ice needles of death **creating a thousand Senbon made of ice and launching them at Naruto who dropped his armor flashed through his own seals **Wind style: Cyclone deflection **spinning in a manner similar to the Hyūga clans **Rotation** technique he created a small tornado around him catching the Senbon and redirecting them back at Haku.

Zabuza got to his feet and charged swinging his cleaver again Naruto pulled out his dual Katanas and blocked it by placing them into an x shape and catching the blade he channels wind chakra into both swords and slices Zabuza's blade in half. Knowing just by dripping blood on it the sword would reform Naruto sheathed his weapons and activated his normal lightning armor using the speed to his advantage he presses Zabuza and knocks him out cold turning to go to Haku he meets another **Hidden mist Jutsu **like he did earlier he clears it again but the pair is gone. "Aww they ruined my fun I almost had them both damnit!"

———————————————————————-

**Back with the reinforcements**

Kushina stares wide eyed she struggled just to match Zabuzas skills and her son who they essentially shunned for being talentless easily beat him without even trying.

"Let get Tazuna home and we can talk and plan for the week because those wounds won't take long for him to recover from" Everyone nodded and started walking.

———————————————————————-

**Tazuna's house an hour later dinner table **

To say dinner was an awkward affair is like saying water was wet Naruto couldn't stand his family for obvious reasons, however they were truly sorry for it all and tried everything to reason with him or try to get him to understand but the wounds were to deep towards the end of dinner it came to a head.

"Naruto why Kumo though you'd could've went to any other village but you go to the bastards that tried Kidnapping me when I was younger the same people that tried again but with Hinata 4 years ago?" Kushina said with venom in her voice.

"Why the hell do you care Mother you never gave a damn about me before you ignored me and barely helped me or even fed me I took care of myself my entire childhood even when the villagers attacked me or berated me you were nowhere to be found while I cried on my own alone hiding or running for my life! Yet you feel you have the right to criticize which village I joined! Well I have new for you, YOU FUCKING DONT!" With those parting words he stormed out the door and into the Forrest he put up barrier seals on the surrounding trees so no one could get to him.

———————————————————————-

**Back in the house**

The Uzumaki-Namikaze kids had their heads down as did their mother understanding that Naruto would likely never want anything to do with them after all of that. Karui walked over "Listen you have to understand after all he has been through and yes a lot of that is your fault but he's a different person than the one you want him to be or wish he was or would have been if you raised him, even I can see though despite your flaws you feel horrible so don't give up it'll take time but he'll open up now I doubt it'll ever be what I could've been in the past had things not played out the way the did but at least it's something and I'll even try and talk to him for you when I can, but no this he aspires to be the next Raikage and he loves Kumo so please don't try to take him back by force as a it would be quite difficult as you've seen and b it would assuredly start a war as Ay has all but named him his successor by teaching him the lightning armor." Kushina thanked the girl and nodded at the last part before walking away with her team.

———————————————————————-

**Back at the house the next morning **

An exhausted and bloody Naruto walks back inside the front door to see everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast he walks straight by and goes to clean up. "What the hell happened to him he looks like he's been in a war?" Asked his sister Mito "Training" was all Omui said as he finished his food and went to try and talk to his brother in all but blood and help him through things.

Darui decided to take this moment to talk to Kushina "Uzumaki-san you have to understand with Naruto his entire existence is based on proving himself to you and Hokage-sama he believes you thought he was worthless and a waste of space just like all the villagers told him, and wether he realizes it or not all he wants is your approval that's why he loves to fight so much and tries to take on the strongest opponents possible even when he knows he likely can't win he just wants to make you proud. Seeing him now and his power and him only being a Genin you probably are but he doesn't believe it or any of it because his self worth is so low after everything he needs to prove it to himself he needs to deem himself capabale of being loved and respected that's why he wants to be Raikage so he can show his father just how strong he has become, so don't get down to much and don't worry when you see him like that he does love you and does care wether he will admit it or not he's doing all of this for you" Kushina started wide eyed at that statement before smiling a bit sadly and walking off to organize her team's training for the upcoming battle.

**Chapter 5 in the books I hope my writing is improving as it goes along because I'm trying to take into account any criticism I get and improve upon it.**


End file.
